Vergessene Liebe und verlorenes Glück
by Marry-san
Summary: Meine erate gepostete FanFic! Hoffentlich gefällt sie euch!


Huhu! Ich habs geschafft! Meine erste FanFic die ich poste! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!  
  
Paring: wird nicht verraten! ^^  
  
Erklärungen:  
"blablabla"-wörtliche rede  
'denkdenkdenk'--- Gedanken  
(Kommentar)--- meine sinnlosen Kommentare, sind ja net oft  
  
Vergessene Liebe und verlorenes Glück  
  
1.Kapitel Das Mädchen auf den Klippen  
  
Er stand auf dem Balkon ihrer Ferienwohnung. Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren. Er schaute auf die kroatische Küste herunter. Der Sturm ließ Wellen erscheinen, die über einen Meter groß waren. Der Junge mit den silber- blauen Haaren setzte sich in einen der Terrassenstühle und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen während der Wind weiterhin seine Haare durch wühlte. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen und versank in seine Gedanken. Jetzt nach den World Champion Chips hatten die Bladebreakers Urlaub. Urlaub in Kroatien. (Ich auch!) Er hatte das Angebot angenommen. Seit Russland hatte er eine kleine Freundschaft zu dem Rest des Teams entwickelt., außerdem, wo sollte er hin? Nach Hause? Zu seinem Großvater, der ihn, seinen Enkel, nur ausgenutzt hatte? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er musste endlich mal Abschalten und sich Erholen. Weg von alle dem, was ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch er wurde schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Kai! Wir wollen endlich Essen!" Tyson wie er leibt und lebte. Immer nur Essen hier und Essen da! Kai erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging in die kleine Ferienwohnung. Er folgte Tyson Kommentarlos in die Küche, wo ihm ein leckerer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Ray hatte gekocht. "Lecker! Essen! Hat ja lange genug gedauert!" freute sich Tyson, als er sich zu Max, Kenny und Dizzy an den Tisch setzte. "Du kannst froh sein, dass ich kein Essen brauche, Kenny!" meinte Dizzy um Tyson zu ärgern. "Hier bitte Tyson." Ray stellte einen Korb Weißbrot und eine Suppe vor die Nase. "Ist das alles?" "Du hast doch erst vor 10 Minuten 2 Tafeln Schokolade gegessen!" erwiderte Ray. "Aber.. aber." Tyson schossen tränen in die Augen. "Mensch Tyson! Das ist doch bloß die Vorspeise." Meinte Max als Ray dem Rest ebenfalls eine Suppe vorsetzte. Tyson wischte sich die Tränen mit einem "Supi!" weg und fing an die Suppe in Windeseile auszulöffeln.  
  
Nach dem 4. Gang war auch Tyson erst mal gesättigt. "Puh, ich kann nicht mehr!" meinte Max. "Ach, ein Eis geht immer rein!" betonte Tyson. "Tyson!" schrien alle im Chor, na ja außer Kai. Dieser erhob sich und verließ, gedankenversunken, die Küche. "He, wo willst du hin?!" rief Ray ihm hinterher. Kai murmelte etwas von "Essen war lecker." Und ging wieder auf die Terrasse. Dort setzte er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und beobachtete das Wasser, welches immer wieder unaufhörlich gegen die Steine und Klippen schlug. Auf einer der Klippen stand eine Person und erweckte Kais Aufmerksamkeit. Bei genauerem hinsehen erkannte er, dass die Person ein Mädchen war. Sie hatte ihre langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug ein grünes Cappie. Ihr langer Rock wedelte im Wind, doch sie blieb gerade stehen. "Heh Kai!" Kai drehte sich ruckartig um. Hinter ihm stand Ray und blickte ihn besorgt an. "Was ist?" fragte Kai ihn in einem schärferen Ton als er eigentlich wollte. "Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich." "Hmpf." Kai blickte wieder auf die Stelle, an der das Mädchen gerade eben noch stand. Doch sie war weg. Nichts deutete daraufhin, wo sie jetzt sein könnte. Ray merkte Kais abschweifenden Bilck und folgte ihm. "Was ist dort?" Kai schaute ihn zum wiederholten male fragend an. Dann antwortete er: "Nichts." Ray schüttelte den Kopf. Kai unterbrach, nach einer längeren Pause, das Schweigen. "Was wolltest du eigentlich?" "Hm? Ach so, wir machen uns einwenig Sorgen um dich." "Du meinst wohl er DU." Ray belam sichtlich rote Wangen. "Nein, nun ja. Du bist seit 3 Tagen schon so ruhig. Ich meine, das ist nichts neues, aber du ist kaum was und an Tyson meckerst du auch nicht rum. Du sagst nur 'Morgen' 'Nacht' 'Danke` und 'Bitte', viel mehr auch nicht. Was ist los?" fragte ihn Ray besorgt, fast mütterlich. "Ich weiß es selber nicht." Kai blickte wieder zum Meer und dessen schäumende Wellen. "Mir kommt das alles so bekannt vor. So, als ob ich schon mal hier gewesen wäre. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern schon mal hier gewesen zu sein." "Vielleicht hast du es ja vergessen?" Ray hatte sich nun auch einen Stuhl geholt und blickte ebenfalls aufs Meer. "Kann nicht sein. Und vorhin, hab ich dort ein Mädchen stehen sehen." Er zeigte auf die Stelle. "Aber als du kamst war sie weg." Der Wind blies langsam stärker. Ray blickte Kai noch ein paar Minuten an. "Ich geh rein. Wird mir zu windig." "Ich komme auch gleich." Ray klopfte Kai auf die Schulter. "Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst..." er drehte sich um, bevor er jedoch reingehen konnte, sagte Kai noch "Danke." Ray lächelte ihn an und verschwand dann im Haus. Kai blickte noch ein paar Minuten lang auf das klare Wasser und ging dann ebenfalls in das kleine Ferienhaus.  
  
Kapitel 2 Kennen lernen  
  
Kai wachte schon früh auf. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht mehr schlafen, also zog er sich an und ging raus. Er machte einen langen Strandspaziergang, beobachtete dabei den Sonnenaufgang und, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hoffte er insgeheim, dass er sie sehen würde. An den Laternen und Häuserwänden hingen Zettel, auf denen wahrscheinlich ein Fest angekündigt wurde. Kai blieb an einer der Wände stehen und betrachtete den Zettel. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureimen was wohl darauf steht, konnte jedoch nur das Datum entziffern. Das Fest sollte heute sein. Als er wieder an der Ferienwohnung ankam roch er schon das Frühstück. Ray war also schon wach. "Morgen." Begrüßte Ray ihn freundlich. Kenny und Max saßen, noch halb verschlafen, am Tisch. "Weckst du bitte Tyson?" fragte Ray. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte für kure Zeit über Kais Lippen. Ray musste grinsen. Seit 4 Tagen hat Kai nicht einmal gelächelt, aber Tyson zu wecken scheint eine sehr, sehr witzige Angelegenheit zu sein. Kai holte sich einen Eimer, füllte ihn mit kaltem Wasser und ging dann ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einer Minute hörte man einen lauten Aufschrei. Kai kam wieder aus dem Zimmer und meinte: "Er spart sich die Dusche." Tyson kam triefnass und meckernd aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Kai ließ das aber kühl. "Ray das kann er doch nicht machen, oder?" Tyson blickte Ray fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und bereitete weiterhin das Frühstück vor. Tyson gab es auf. Er setzte sich an den reich gedeckten Tisch und schnappte sich das Brötchen, welches Kai sich eigentlich nehmen wollte. "Wo warst du überhaupt?" fragte Ray Kai um zu verhindern, dass vielleicht noch ein Mord passiert. "Spazieren. Übrigens heute soll irgendein Fest sein." Tyson schreckte hoch. "Ein Fest?! Das bedeutet viel Essen! Ray wir müssen da unbedingt hin!" Max und Kenny stimmten Tyson zu. Ray warf Kai einen Blick zu der soviel bedeutete wie 'Warum hast du das erwähnt?'. "Ja okay." Willigte Ray, wenn auch nicht gerade begeistert, ein.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war Tyson ganz aufgeregt, Er wurde richtig Nervtötend. Vor allem aber ist er Kai auf den Geist gegangen. Dieser war schon so weit, dass er ihn mit seinem Kopfkissen erstickt hätte oder er hätte ihn in den Schrank gesperrt. (Leider hat er es nicht gemacht! X)) Aber dann war es soweit. Auf dem Marktplatz von Senj war schon ein riesen Trouble. Der Wind hatte längst nachgelassen. Als die Jungs am Marktplatz ankamen loderte schon ein riesiges Feuer. Ein Haufen Menschen bildeten darum einen Kreis. Trotz des Feuers brauchte man noch Lichterketten um sich zurecht zu finden. Das Wasser peitschte zu der Musik, die von einer kleinen Gruppe am Feuer gespielt wurde, im Hafen gegen die Mauer. Auch badeten einige Menschen im Wasser. "Wir sind beim Buffet!" So verabschiedeten sich Tyson und Max vom Rest. Kenny wollte sich noch etwas umsehen. Kai und Ray standen nun alleingelassen neben einer Schießbude. "Was machen wir jetzt?" Ray unterbrach das Schweigen. "Tja, wir können ja mal am Feure nachsehen." Sie kämpften sich durch die Menschenmassen bis nach ganz vorne. Um das Feuer herum in einer Art Kranz, tanzten Frauen in traditioneller Kleidung. Es sah so aus als ob sie etwas beschwören oder beschlichtigen wollten. Nach einigen Minuten verließen die Frauen den Kranz um das Feuer herum und Mädchen nahmen ihren Platz ein. Ein Mädchen fiel Kai besonders auf. Er überlegte woher er sie kannte. Und dann fiel es ihm ein .... das Mädchen von der Klippe! "Das ist sie!" meinte er nun zu Ray. Dieser schaute ihn nur verdutzt an. "Wer? Wer ist was?" "Du weißt doch! Heute füh. Sie stand auf der Klippe!" Er erkannte sie eindeutig wieder. Sie hatte ihr zwar geflocheten, aber sie war es! Als sie an ihm vorbeitanzte sah er direkt in ihre Augen. Ihre grünen Augen schienen der einer Katze bei Nacht ähnlich. In diesem einem Augenblick schien seine Welt komplett still zu stehen. Nur dieser eine Augenblick. Doch Ray holte ihn zurück ins Leben. "He was ist mit dir?" Kai schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts. Nur.. auch egal." Jemand tippte Kai auf die Schulter. 'Ist heute der allgemeine `klopft Kai auf die Schulter, wenn ihr was wollt`- tag?' fragte er sich in Gedanken. (Mein armer Kai!) Nochmal spürte er einen finger auf seiner Schulter. Genervt drehte er sich um. Ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren und roten Strähnen stand hinter ihm. "Kommt!" forderte sie Kai und Ray, welcher sich auch umgedreht hatte. Wortlos aber schulterzuckend folgten sie dem unbekannten Mädchen zu einer kleinen Bucht.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte Kai das Mädchen glaich, als sie angekommen waren. "Was willst du von ihr?" gab sie bissig zurück. Sie war ca. 2 Köpfe kleiner als Ray und Kai, aber schien sich nichts draus zu machen. "Beantworte zuerst meine Frage!" "Nein du meine!" dies ging, nach Ray's Meinung, zu oft hin und her. So würde man sich doch nie einig! "Heh, hört auf damit!" rief er den beiden Streithähnen zu, doch sie ignorierten ihn. "Das bringt doch gar nichts!" "Halt dich da raus!" schrien die beiden ihn an. 'Na wenigstens sind sie sich in etwas einig!' dachte sich Ray. Ein kleiner Stein bröckelte den Abhang hinunter in die Bucht. Das Mädchen, welches sich mit Kai stritt verstummte und rannte auf die Person zu, die nun ebenfalls in der Bucht stand. "Marry!" Sie umarmte ihre Freundin. "Was ist los, Sam, und was machen die hier?" Marry deutete auf Ray und Kai. "Der Typ spioniert dir nach!" stellte Sam fest. "Ja? Ach, duwarst das eben beim Feuer, nicht? Ich bin Marry." Marry schien ehr gelassen und überhörte Sams Feststellung. Kai nickte nur mit dem Kopf. "Kai." Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben war er (fast) sprachlos. Anscheinend hatte sich Marry umgezogen, denn sie trug wieder ihr grünes Cappie, ihren langen Rock und ein grünes Sweat- Shirt. Ihre Haare hatte sie wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Der aufgehende Mond spiegelte sich im Wasser wieder. "Warum sollte Kai ihr nachgehen? Er war den ganzen Tag bei uns." Unterbrach Ray das seltsame Schweigen, dass eingeterten war. "Was? Oh, dann muss ich mich entschuldigen. Ich hatte nur das gefühl, dass ihr jemand nach geht. Und weil er beim feuer..." Sam wurde rot, was man selbst durch den schwachen Mondschein sehen konnte. Aber weder Kai noch Marry sagten einen Ton. Sie schauten sich einafch nur an und versanken langsam in ihre eigene Welt. Sam und Ray sahen sich ratlos an. "Heh Marry!" Sam schüttelte ihre Freundin aus ihrer Trance. Ray tat es ihr gleich. "Hm.. oh ach ja... du Kai!" sie schaute von Sam zu Kai. "was ist?" "Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Haben wir uns schon mal gesehen?" "Nicht das ich wüsste." Sam schaute bedrückt auf ihre Uhr. !Wir kommen zu spät! Komm!" Sie zog Marry am Arm und den Wag hinauf. "Tschau bis bald!" verabschiedeten sich die beiden Mädchen noch schnell. "Süß die Kleine." Platzte ray raus. Und das war ihm auch gleich danach peinlich. Er wurde knallrot. Kai sah es aber gelassen. "Jepp klein ist sie!" Damit erntete er einen von Ray. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fest, wo die anderen bestimmt schon auf sie warteten.  
  
So das waren jetzt 2 Kapitel! Das dritte ist schon fast fertig! Übrigens such noch nen Beta-leser! ^^" Also bitte meldet euch! Marry 


End file.
